The Raven Leader: A Star Wars Story
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Before the Rebellion had begun, three babies are born to three different parents. These three babies are born with the shared destiny, of ridding the galaxy of the empire for good as well as bringing peace to their home-world. Their origins are different, the war against the empire will bring them together in the shared purpose of freeing every citizen in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. I'm going to be doing another A Raven's Story with Nightfly123 so credit goes out to him for helping me get my own series started.**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or Star Wars but I do own my OCs.**_

It is on a distant planet known as Virujansi, where three mothers have just given birth to their three fathers looked on with smiles, all knowing that they are proud to have finally been given the chance to be fathers of their own children. What neither of them could have know however, is the fact their children will share the same destiny of joining the Rebellion in order to play their part in freeing the Galaxy of the reign of the imperial empire. The children themselves, have no idea of their shared fate.

The first of the three children to be born is called Blu, who's parents are flight pilot David and his wife Mary.

This family are well-known for piloting, because David's own parent's had once fought in the clone wars alongside the clones of the Old Republic in numerous battles.

Mary's parents were also important pilots, who fought alongside the Jedi such as Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano in battles such as the battle of Coruscant and the battle of Kashyyyk.

Both parents fought in their teenage years in the war.

The second of the three children to be born is called Roberto, who is the son of John and his wife Roberta.

Their family are also well-known themselves, due to the parents of both John and Roberta being pilots as well as very important Politicians.

It is clear from John's side of the family, his parents are pilots that fought alongside the Jedi in the battle of Utapau as they also witnessed the terrible order 66 come into play.

On Roberta's side of the family, her parents are Politicians that have failed to save the Republic.

The third and final of the three children to be born is called Kira, who is the daughter of Callaway and Caitlin.

Unlike the parents of both Blu and Roberto, their parents are very famous billionaires trying to help homeless people by giving money to Charity.

They also play an important role, that being members of the Virujansi council who are the local government of the entire planet as they make important decisions.

They both have their own history in their past, before they even met their respective husbands/wives.

Callaway's parents are called sir Thomas and misses Martha, who are both born into their wealthy families.

Sir Thomas spent his early years as a curious child, before he ended up becoming a billionaire playboy in both his teenage as well as young adult years.

He met Martha at a dinner party, where the two felt an instant attraction for one another as they both ended up falling in love with each other before they got married.

It was during their marriage's early years, when their son Callaway was born at their home.

Caitlin's parents shared a similar though with lasting effects, they are called Sir Timmy and Misses Sarah.

While Sir Timmy had a comfortable life growing up, Misses Sarah had difficulty growing up as she had lost both of her parents to gun violence at age eight.

She spent most of early adulthood, being a billionaire playgirl as she ended up having numerous relationships with the most notable being that of Mary's own mother.

The relationship lasted for five years, until she married Tim and gave birth to Caitlin.

Despite breaking off her relationship with Mary's mother however, Sarah got back into a relationship with her.

This happened because of an agreement with Timmy, that they both should have an open marriage between them in order to satisfy their respective desires.

The two women's extramarital affair, continued for another five years before their relationship was exposed as it became a global scandal for everyone involved in it.

This caused Sarah to break off the relationship, while Mary's mother was resentful.

John's parents are Red leader Damien and Green leader Kelley, the two have known each other since childhood. They usually played together in their own early years, before they both would sign up to join the Old Republic fleet in the middle part of their teenage years.

Both pilots became leaders themselves, Damien became leader of Red Squadron and Kelley became leader of the Green Squadron in their battles against the separatists enemy.

It is only during the clone wars, they both ended up falling in love.

They kept their relationship a secret from their squadrons, though it did take a massive toll on them as a result.

It was clear to them that they must keep it a secret, knowing that they will get into trouble with their generals if their secret relationship is somehow leaked out.

They both took part in the battle of Utapau, where they witnessed order 66 happening right in front of them as they watched in horror at Obi-wan being shot at by commander Cody.

The dreadful act shocked them, causing them to leave the mission.

It wasn't until the end of the clone wars had finally arrived, when they decided to settle down together on Virujansi.

The two even had a friend officiate their wedding, a fact that made their friend, who is called Jude, smile in delight as he was very happy to do the honours for them.

After getting married by their old friend, Damien and Kelley took the time to consummate their marriage to each other as this resulted in Kelley being pregnant with their child.

It took only six months, until their son John was finally born.

Roberta's parents are politicians called Edward and Margaret, they are members of the loyalist faction in the senate. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Padme Amidala, who proved to be a crucial ally against the toxic political turmoil that consumed most of their fellow senators.

When Sheeve Palpatine was proclaimed emperor, they knew that the Republic, that they fought so hard to protect, was gone at the sound of nothing, but, thunderous applause.

It wasn't long after that terrible act, when they left the senate.

They decided to head back to their home-planet of Virujansi, where they got married in a private ceremony by a priest.

After they got married to each other, they consummated their marriage that resulted in the birth of their daughter Roberta as they became happy at the birth.

The happiness was short-lived for the family, Roberta was taken into an orphanage after her parents were gunned down by an imperial Stormtrooper with orders to assassinate them.

It is a fact that, she is still unaware of to this day.

Despite the family history of the three important children, it is them who will ultimately decide the fate of the whole galaxy.

The Rebellion is still in it's early stages, though that won't matter because it is getting stronger with each passing year as each pilot or general is recruited to their cause.

It will be no different for Blu, Roberto and Kira, who will end up becoming the Rebellion's most important pilots in the fight against the empire as they bear a personal grudge.

It is up to them, whether they will succeed or not.

**(So...We get to me the pilots, generals and their children. I'm hoping Nightfly123 that Kira would be a great lead pilot in the rebellion. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Five years have passed since the birth of the three children, Blu and Kira were busy playing together in the fields.

While they were busy playing together, their parents are watching them with smiles on their faces as they could tell that their children have formed a strong bond.

They hoped that the strong bond will also help the two keep each other alive because of the ongoing possibility of war between both the Rebellion and the galactic Empire.

It's very clear to the parents, their children must be ready for war.

While their children are busy playing together in the fields, David and Mary as well as Callaway and Caitlin were talking.

They talked about different topics, the current one about their past together as friends with two having a laugh over each other's laughable and hilarious antics.

Despite having a laugh over this, the conversation quickly turned back to the possibility of David having to go back to the ever-increasing rebels in order to fight for them.

David himself didn't like it, because he wants to be with his family.

It is a conversation that they all had before in the past, though that was about the possibility of if a Rebellion happens.

Today is a different story altogether, because of the ever increasing tensions between the two sides as they are still trying to gain dominance over the other.

It is this exact terrible situation, that causes David to be troubled as he didn't like the thought of being separated from his family again and he wanted to spend more time with them.

Despite this though, he is willing to help free the galaxy.

"You know, I have seen that look on your face before, David. You don't have to join them. It's totally up to you, my friend." Callaway said as he looked at his friend, in worry.

"Thanks Callaway, but, I have to join them, they'll need me. Besides, I have always spoken to my dad about it. He knows!" David said as he took a sip of the drink he held.

"Your father? Wow. I wonder how old he must be by now. Though in all seriousness, how old is your father actually, Bud?" Callaway chuckled as he quickly became curious.

"He's 70. I'm very surprised that he's lasted this long, Cal. Anyway, back on topic, I'll help the Rebellion, I love freedom." David said as he took the time to chuckle himself.

"I've got to admit...They are going to need all hands on deck. Do you want to play a game of Sabacc again, David? It's fun." Callaway said as he begins to pick out some cards.

"You know what? I'm looking forward to beating you again… Considering that I'm...what?...still undefeated, by the way." David chuckled as he prepared himself for the game.

"Actually you cheated last time, you owe me that win, bud. You had a card under your sleeve. That was not fair." Callaway said as he laughed at the thought their last match.

"All's fair in love and war, Cal. You and I know that very well… But if anything, I will help the Rebellion, it's my duty." David said as his expression slowly became very sorrowful.

Callaway nodded his head at David in understanding, knowing very well that David will always sign up to free the galaxy.

He even took the time to think, about the times where they were children themselves as they enjoyed the peace that they wished their children will enjoy.

The sight of his own father's face, caused Callaway to smile as he took the time to remember back when he and David were children as they would often play together.

After thinking of the past, he focused on playing Sabacc with his friend.

While the two fathers are playing Sabacc together, the mothers themselves are busy chatting away about their own topics.

Unlike David and Callaway, the two women are talking about the state of politics as they hoped that everything will get resolved in the end for both their families.

Unfortunately for all of them, they both knew that the politics will likely have no impact on the possibility of war between the ever-growing Rebellion and the imperial Empire.

It is a topic that the two females are still talking about today.

"I don't like the Senate. They spend their time arguing. All of the arguments usually lead to nothing being done at all." Mary said as she talked with her best friend Caitlin.

"I hear you, sister. You and me both...They're disgusting. I believe that now, Palpatine is the emperor. They must wake up." Caitlin said as she took the time to eat some food.

"Same here, but, we both know, they're still too scared. But in all seriousness, they are still too power-hungry to do so." Mary said as she shared a happy laugh with Caitlin.

Caitlin herself nodded back in acknowledgement, before her facial expression became one of sadness as well as pain.

It is a sight that Mary noticed, before it resulted in the latter sharing a hug with her best friend as Mary did all that she could to soothe the pain her friend is feeling.

When they finally released each other, Caitlin was feeling much happier as the two talked about other positive topics that made them both smile in joyful delight.

It wasn't long, however, for the topic of the scandal to come up again.

"You're still thinking about our moms again, Caitlin? Don't worry, I have no hard feelings for you or your mother." Mary asked as she became worried for her friend again.

"Thanks Mary. It has been on my mind quite recently. I'm lucky to have you as a friend. It's nice to talk about it." Caitlin said as she aimed a cute small shy smile at Mary.

"You're welcome, Caitlin. I'm always here if you need me. Besides, we are mothers ourselves now, we can be better." Mary said as she assures her friend with a happy smile.

"Yep. That means, we must set a good example for the kids. You know… I'm actually feeling a lot better now, Mary." Caitlin agreed as she took the time, sighing happily at the sky.

The fact that her friend is actually feeling better, caused Mary to smile back as she shared another hug with Caitlin.

It is only after they released each other, when they heard the sound of happiness as well as the sound of annoyed groans that came from their two respective husbands.

They found out that David won, that meant he kept his undefeated streak intact and Callaway had lost once again as they couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor guy.

Despite being defeated again, Callaway shook wings with David.

**(Friendship plays a very crucial role in this family. David and Callaway are very close friends just like Mary and Caitlin. But... what about Blu and Kira? Anyways...Stay tuned for chapter three!)**


End file.
